Media content is provided to audiences using a variety of non-traditional techniques, such as via the Internet and various mobile telephone networks. Accordingly, content providers and advertisers are eager to extend audience measurement of media content consumption beyond traditional broadcast television markets. However, conventional panel-based techniques for audience measurement in traditional television markets can be expensive to implement due to challenges encountered in recruiting a panel that yields a representative sample of the desired demographic profile. Additionally, because such panels typically include only a small subset of all audience members, the conventional panel-based techniques often do not capture content accessed by relatively few audience members (e.g., such as niche content). Although allowing an audience measurement entity to access gateway and other network server logs tracking data traffic (including access to media content), as well as customer relationship databases storing customer data that may be used to determine customer demographics, would avoid requiring a panel, such access is generally not feasible due to privacy concerns.